


After All These Years

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cheating, Cock Worship, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Ejaculate, Erections, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Breasts, Love, MILFs, Moaning, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Parent/Child Incest, Penis Size, Penises, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Fantasy, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko finally reunites with his mother, and they suddenly find themselves in a very intimate situation.</p><p>Originally written in 2010 and 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.

Zuko had finally gotten the information he needed out of Ozai, and he knew where his mother was. He almost found it funny that she had been in Ba Sing Se the whole time he’d been there. What if he had passed her in the streets? None of that mattered now though; he had found her home. It was small but sturdy, and he was glad that his mother had at least lived in some sort of comfort.

Zuko stood outside the door for a few minutes before he finally got the courage to go inside. He had been dreaming about this moment for years, but now that it had finally come he wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Without even knocking he opened the door to Ursa’s home. Zuko suddenly saw his mother standing only a few feet away from him, and he froze. She turned around and gasped when she saw her son for the first time in years, and she instantly recognized him. She had that motherly smile on her face that Zuko had remembered loving so much, and her eyes were bright and radiant with joy.

“Zuko,” she whispered after a long silence.

Zuko couldn’t find any words to express himself, and he remained frozen as his mother walked towards him.

Ursa looked just as beautiful as Zuko had remembered. She was wearing a thin green robe, and it revealed her curves perfectly. Her large breasts had little support from her clothing; they sagged slightly and bounced as she walked towards him. Zuko suddenly noticed her substantial cleavage, and he spotted the large nipples that were poking through her robe. His mother’s round hips swayed back and forth with each step, and her elegant legs slipped through the opening of her robe. Her legs were bare and smooth, and Zuko was starting to worry about his sudden attraction to his mother. She was a stunning woman with an amazing body, and Zuko was surprised by how she had retained her regal beauty after all these years.

Ursa finally reached Zuko’s side of the room and stared into his golden eyes. She could see the trials he had been put through and all of his sadness in them, and his scar brought her to tears. She had heard rumors of the Fire Prince’s burning and banishment, but seeing it was too much for her to bear even after all this time.

The mother and son continued to stare at each other without saying a word. They had both dreamed of this moment for years, but all of their rehearsed words of love and relief suddenly didn’t matter. They were together now, and they had all the time in the world to share their feelings and stories.

Ursa had always remembered Zuko as a small prepubescent boy, and seeing him as a strong young man was a gratifying yet shocking experience. He reminded her so much of Ozai, but he had a gentleness about him that the old Fire Lord severely lacked. Her dear little boy had become a striking specimen of a man, and his gaze made her blush slightly as if she were a young girl.

She wiped her tears and pulled her son into an intense hug; soon she heard Zuko’s weeping. Her son had finally broken down, and he squeezed her tightly as if he were making sure she could never leave him again. His tears fell upon her shoulders and were soaked up by her robe. Ursa began to cry again, but she smiled warmly as she held her boy.

Her large breasts cushioned their embrace, and the touch made her nipples harden. Her son’s hard body filled her with a guilty pleasure, and his muscles flexed as he wrapped his arms around her. Zuko’s arms were so strong and almost made her forget that this was the small boy that was once the center of her world. Suddenly, Ursa gasped softly; she had felt a firm bulge between Zuko’s legs that seemed to have grown out of nowhere. It pressed against her, and she blushed again. This was the final nail in the coffin. Her little boy was gone forever, and in his place was an amazing young man.

“You’ve changed so much, my love,” Ursa whispered lovingly.

“I missed you so much,” Zuko wept as if he hadn’t heard her.

Ursa pulled back from their hug and wiped the tears from Zuko’s face, and she placed a few gentle kisses on his wet cheeks. Zuko continued to cry, and Ursa caught them with her lips as they trickled down.

“Please don’t cry. Everything is alright now, Zuko. Mommy’s here.”

“I missed you so much!” Zuko repeated with a hint of anger this time. His eyes clenched shut, and his fingers dug into Ursa’s back. Zuko’s thoughts had moved to memories of anger; he couldn’t forget his father’s threats that had lead to Ursa’s banishment in the first place. So much time had been wasted.

Zuko’s mother continued to kiss his cheeks, until she moved to his quivering mouth. She sucked on the lower lip gently and pulled Zuko closer to her; she could feel his bulge grow as it throbbed against her leg. Ursa placed a long kiss on her son’s gorgeous lips, and he finally started calmed down. Too many emotions had been running through Zuko’s head to notice his mother’s increased intimacy and his own erection. But that soon changed.

Ursa had pulled out of their embrace completely, and she was undoing the belt that held her robe together. Zuko looked at her with shock and intrigue as it fell to the ground in a heap.


	2. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Ursa give into their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

The young Fire Lord finally noticed how hard he had become, but he was surprised that he wasn’t ashamed. He gazed at his mother’s nude form and fell in love with every curve. Even after giving birth twice and spending a portion of her life as a refugee, Ursa had kept her perfect female form. Her breasts were large and round; Zuko didn’t remember them being so alluring. His eyes wandered down to her lower body. Ursa’s womanhood wasn’t shaved, but Zuko didn’t mind. It added to her appeal as a mature woman. Her thin waist emphasized her wide hips and her protruding buttocks, and her elegant legs gave her the look of majestic goddess. Zuko felt honored to be the son of such an incredible woman.

However, Zuko began to feel guilty. Mai was his true love, and they had spent almost a year together. Zuko hadn't looked at any other woman in this way since they had been together, and he felt terrible that he was subconsciously comparing her body to his mother’s. Ursa’s body was clearly more developed; her breasts and hips were obviously those of a full grown woman. Mai was barely sixteen, and it wasn’t fair to compare her to Ursa. Mai was beautiful in her own way, and he was confident that she would one day be able to match up to Ursa. 

Ursa enjoyed the look of lust in Zuko’s eyes, and she felt the warm wetness between her legs that he was responsible for. She wanted to be wrapped in his strong arms again, but something suddenly stopped her.

Before she could return to his warm embrace, her son started to take off his shirt. Ursa was impressed by her son’s physique. Zuko’s chest and abs were like chiseled stone, and his nipples were as erect as his mother’s. She had never seen such a beautiful sight, but she was left speechless when Zuko removed his pants and undergarments with one swift motion. Her little boy had the most incredible penis she had ever seen; she cocked her head and looked at it coyly. It reminded her of the first night that she and Ozai had been together, and she felt like a girl again. She bit her lower lip and swayed her hips back and forth slowly; she was mesmerized by Zuko’s manhood. It stood up straight and proud and seemed to give off a faint glow in the dim lights of her room.

Without saying a word, Ursa placed her hands on Zuko’s firm chest and caressed every inch of it. She ran her fingers along his hard nipples and giggled to herself as Zuko puffed out his chest and flexed. He thought he was being subtle about it, but his mother knew he was trying to show off, which he had every right to do. His body was everything a woman could ever want, and Ursa knew that her own body was what men desired. Her son certainly did; his eagerness was very obvious. It pressed up against her thigh, and the tip almost seemed to kiss her flesh as it left a sticky residue behind. Ursa stared into her son’s eyes then slowly lowered them to the precious phallus. Her hands followed as she moved them down Zuko’s chest and abs, and her fingers finally made contact with his manhood.

“Mother…” Zuko stammered. 

“Shhhh. Just relax, my love.”

Ursa smiled as she stroked her son’s exquisite penis and cupped his sac gently. It was so warm and soft, and Ursa could feel how tense he had become. The firm flesh throbbed and perspired, and a small drop of Zuko’s precum glistened on his pink tip. Ursa gripped her son’s manhood tighter and gracefully rubbed the wetness around the tip with her thumb. Once it was coated with the clear fluid, she stroked up and down his length. Zuko groaned deeply and pushed himself into her touch; his hands rested on her shoulders and slowly slipped down to his mother’s gorgeous breasts. He hesitated, which caused Ursa to stop her tender stroking.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Zuko cupped the soft mounds in his shaking hands, and they were wonderful. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Zuko whispered as he turned his attention to her hard nipples.

“As are you,” Ursa moaned softly. “My boy…my son…my love.”

Ursa quickly wrapped her arms around Zuko’s broad shoulders, and she fell on top of him with her lips locked with his. She plunged her tongue into her son’s mouth and rubbed her luscious body against his. Her breasts cushioned their passionate embrace, and Zuko’s manhood throbbed under his mother’s smooth skin. His wetness smeared against her stomach, and he wrapped his arms around the stunning woman. Zuko’s hands rubbed along her back frantically, until he rested them on her arousing buttocks. It was so soft, and he gave it a few playful pinches. Ursa’s sudden aggressiveness had made him slightly more confident about this situation, and he began to buck his hips.

Ursa continued to kiss her beautiful son, but she lifted herself up a few inches to allow them better access to each other’s private areas. Zuko immediately grabbed her heavy breasts and squeezed them like large playthings, which made the woman smile with delight. Ursa lowered one of her hands to Zuko’s erection and began to clumsily fondle it. It flopped around in her hand, and Zuko let out a few soft moans. His mother’s breasts were almost soft enough to ooze through his fingers as he squeezed them, yet they were firm enough to retain their perfect shape.

Ursa never imagined that she would be doing something like this, and neither did Zuko. She would have been disgusted by this a few years ago, but being with such a striking young man was such a thrilling experience. The fact that it was her son Zuko only made it more thrilling in a strange way. She had always loved her boy, and sharing this kind of pleasure with him just felt right.

“I love you so much,” Ursa whispered as Zuko began to kiss and suck on her neck. “I never want to be apart from you again.”

Zuko’s hands were now gently caressing his mother’s back as he placed wet kisses around her neck and shoulders. His hard manhood was still in her gentle hand, and he smiled to himself when she occasionally tickled his tight scrotum. His testicles jiggled between his legs with each flick of her nimble fingers.

“You’re so big…” Ursa moaned as she gripped his erection firmly. “Bigger than your father,” she laughed.

Zuko smiled and began to become more comfortable with his new lover. He loved his relationship with Mai, but this was a new and exciting experience. Being this close to his mother was more than he could have ever dreamed of, and all of those years apart suddenly didn’t seem to matter as much. He felt warm and safe with this gorgeous woman, and he wanted her.

The Fire Lord’s hard body was stiffening and twitching as Ursa pumped his erection more steadily, and his moans turned into sporadic squeaks and whines. His back arched, and his head pulled back as he let out a loud gasp. Ursa leaned forward and licked his chin, and she increased the rate of her pumping. Her beautiful son’s face was bright red, and he looked so vulnerable. Ursa continued to lick up and down his jaw, and her hand was getting covered with Zuko’s sloppy fluids. She wanted her baby to release himself, and she could tell that he was getting close.


	3. Doubt and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Ursa's sudden burst of lust turns to guilt as the reality of the situation forces its way between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.

Ursa watched in awe as her son’s chest began to heave up and down rapidly as he panted and moaned, and beads of sweat covered his gorgeous body. Zuko’s dark nipples were erect, and Ursa leaned down for a moment to take one of them between her lips. She flicked her tongue against the hard bud, and she left a sloppy kiss before releasing it. Zuko’s back continued to arch, and his head rolled side to side on against the floor. Ursa had never seen anything so arousing, and it was her own son. 

She smiled and watched her baby boy squirm on the floor, and she took a short break from stroking his shaft. Her slender fingers ventured farther down between his legs, until she had his moist sac in the palm of her hand. This suddenly gave the woman an even greater sense of power over her son. She didn’t wish to control the boy or overpower his will, but she enjoyed the feeling of having such a fragile and precious part of his body in her hand. 

The Fire Lord’s heavy breathing had stopped once Ursa’s pumping had ceased, and now he was moaning softly as his mother tenderly fondled his thick scrotum. His toes began to curl, and his legs kicked rubbed gently against the hard floor. He sucked on his lips and let out a few muffled groans. This lovely sight almost brought Ursa to tears, and she grew bolder. She slowly moved her middle finger to Zuko’s puckered opening, and she bit her lip shyly as she poked and prodded. Her son’s eyelids fluttered with pleasure, and he let out a long whine.

“Is my beautiful son ready?” Ursa purred.

“Mhm,” Zuko replied. He knew what she meant.

Ursa quickly grabbed Zuko’s throbbing manhood. It felt like it was going to explode as she pumped and squeezed it with all her might, and the wet smacking sound of Zuko’s sac filled the room. The seductive woman wanted to rub her own dripping sex, but her hands were busy supporting herself and pleasuring Zuko. Thankfully, her son seemed to be enjoying her loving touch, and Ursa certainly enjoyed his sounds of pleasure and the feel of his thick member sliding through her tight fist.

Zuko licked his lips, and he let out a small gasp as if he were trying to speak. His muscles were flexing, and his lower body clenched. He was writhing in pleasure, but something was wrong. He suddenly removed his hands from his mother’s back and stopped her hand from continuing its work. The vulnerable Fire Lord looked at up Ursa with an unexpected look of doubt and shame, and Ursa slowly removed her hand from between Zuko’s legs.

“We shouldn’t be doing this…this is wrong,” Zuko said without looking into his mother’s eyes. “I have a wife, and I’m betraying her. And you’re my mother…”

Ursa suddenly felt her own guilt building up. How could she do this to her son? She hadn’t forced him, but her invitation must have been hard for the young man to refuse. The proud woman certainly couldn’t resist Zuko’s advances, and seeing her boy’s hard penis made it impossible not to touch him. She tried to remember the boy she had known before her banishment, but all she could see was the perfect male body sweating beneath her. She quickly averted her eyes and concentrated on Zuko’s face, but that didn’t help her much. It was just as amazing as the rest of Zuko’s body, but she had to stop herself from going any further.

“I’m so sorry, Zuko,” she said as she slowly sat up. “I just love you so much…and…I don’t know what came over me. You’re right. This is wrong.”

Zuko’s head was on its side, and he stared at the wall. He was trying to avoid looking at his mother to allow his erection to go down, but it wasn’t working. He was still aroused, and his perspiring body was on display with his pulsating desire pointing towards the ceiling. The elegant woman had seated herself on her knees with her feet underneath her, and she hovered over Zuko while she sat between his legs. Her breasts stuck out proudly, and her hands rested upon her large thighs. She let out a long sigh and tried to calm herself down, but Zuko’s fully erect cock wasn’t helping with her struggle. Without thinking, she began to stare at the tempting flesh with her lips parted slightly as if she were about to pounce and devour it. But her thoughts were still plagued with guilt and doubt.

Zuko finally turned his attention back to his mother; her perfect form was still there waiting for him. Her luscious breasts, her tiny waist, her round hips, and her sexy legs. Zuko couldn’t deny his lust for her, and neither could his body. Even without his mother’s touch, his pent up desire finally released itself in a series of bursts. His thick semen shot straight up and landed on Ursa’s chest, while the rest oozed out and collected on Zuko’s abs and crotch. Zuko held back a moan as he felt the rhythmic pulsating sensation of his orgasm, and his mother felt several warms drops of his love. Veins protruded from his massive erection, and the fleshy tip had almost turned red. His hips bucked along with each burst of his seed and continued for a few moments after he was spent.

Ursa’s guilt and shame vanished the second Zuko’s hot semen hit her breasts. Some of it had splashed against of bottom of her mounds, while a few drops landed above and around her nipples. She watched as a thick drop stretched from the bottom of her nipple, and she caught it on her finger. It retained its shaped as it stuck to her, and the long oozing strand dangled from her finger tip. She giggled and wiped it on her thigh. She looked down at the white mess and smiled. It was quite a large amount, and there was even more on Zuko. She cupped her heavy breasts and looked down at her son with a fake scornful look on her face; she puckered her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Zuko made quite a mess. Didn’t he? Mommy thinks he should clean it up,” she teased as she lightly jiggled her wet mounds.


	4. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa and Zuko take a break from their sudden lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Zuko blushed when he saw his mother’s pouty expression, but his manhood was drained of its desire. His throbbing erection was now flopped on one side as it gradually shrank. He felt more shame than before, and he just wanted this all to end. The warm and sticky aftermath of his orgasm made him embarrassed, and he nearly fainted when he saw a large amount of it dripping from his mother’s chest. He wanted to close his eyes and hide, but at the same time he was afraid of hurting his mother’s feelings in some way.

“I’m not letting you off the hook, Zuko,” Ursa teased. “You made this mess, and it’s your job to clean it up.”

Seeing her son’s limp penis and the conflicted look on his face reminded her that they had decided to end their relations, and it was only Zuko’s involuntary ejaculation that had clouded Ursa’s reason and modesty. She blushed and stared at the floor. She missed Zuko’s touch and his lust, but enough was enough.

“I’m sorry, Zuko…”

Ursa lowered herself back on top of her son and kissed his lips lovingly, and a couple of her warms tears dripped onto Zuko’s face. Ursa’s softness pressed against Zuko’s hard body, and his sticky semen oozed between them like glue. The mess between Zuko’s legs stuck to his mother’s legs and got tangled in her curled thatch of hair.

Although he feared further physical intimacy, Zuko enjoyed this warm embrace. He kissed his mother and hugged her tightly; her breasts felt nice against his chest. He felt safe again. Ursa slowly brought herself out of their kiss and smiled at her son.

“I think we should clean up,” she giggled. Zuko suddenly looked worried. “Not like that!” Ursa laughed as she patted Zuko on the head.

Zuko and Ursa got up off the floor and made their way to Ursa’s bath. It was large enough for both of them, and it was already filled with warm water. Ursa had been preparing a hot bath when Zuko first came to her home, but the water had cooled down a little since then.

Zuko sat down and relaxed while the warm water came up to his chest, and he let out a long sigh. Ursa smiled and kneeled behind her son. She got some of her sweet smelly soap and began to rub it onto Zuko’s broad shoulders. Zuko leaned back against his mother’s stomach, and Ursa was suddenly reminded of all of the time they had spent together bathing back at the palace. The servants had insisted that assisting the young prince with his bathing was their duty, but Ursa cherished the time to bond with her son. Bathing again with her dear boy after all these years brought tears to her eyes, and she moved her hands to the part of Zuko’s chest that wasn’t submerged.

“Stand up, please. I can’t wash the rest of you like this,” she said.

Zuko groaned playfully as he stood up from his comfortable position and raised his arms. Ursa hadn’t mentioned his arms, but he remembered their routine. Ursa quickly scrubbed his thick arms and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers gliding along his muscles. Zuko got chills as his mother turned her attention to his stunning back, and Ursa took her time making small circles up and down the smooth surface.

“I still can’t believe how gorgeous you are,” Ursa said casually and she massaged and scrubbed his lower back.

“Well you have to say that,” Zuko laughed. “You’re my mother.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

They both laughed and remembered happier times when they were part of a happy family all those years ago. Zuko no longer felt shame for his previous intimacy with his mother. He loved her, and they had both only acted out of love. He wasn’t planning on sharing an experience like that with her again, so there was no reason to feel as if he had betrayed Mai. What did Mai know about a mother’s love anyway? This was something she could never understand.

Ursa had finished with Zuko’s back, so she moved on to his firm buttocks. This was her first time touching this amazing part of her son’s body since he was young, and she made sure to clean every inch. Zuko was too relaxed to feel uncomfortable with this, and he rather enjoyed the gentle washing. Ursa had one cheek in each hand, and the soap’s foam oozed between her fingers as she kneaded them.

The amazing ass in her hands was making it difficult for Ursa to focus on her treasured memories of bathing at the palace with Zuko all those years ago. No matter how guilty she felt Ursa couldn’t deny her feelings, but she had to stop herself from making another mistake. Washing Zuko’s firm buttocks was too much for the lustful woman to handle.

“Turn around,” she blurted out as she reached for more soap.

This new position didn’t do much to stifle Ursa’s lust for her son. Zuko’s shapely pecks and toned abs made her knees weak every time she laid her eyes on them, and she felt herself getting wet as she rubbed soap up and down his body. He was so muscular and beautiful; he was like a statue that had been expertly carved to seduce women with the perfect male form. Ursa was suddenly envisioning Zuko taking her in his strong arms and mounting her, but she quickly got this arousing image out of her mind.

“You’ve certainly…taken good care of yourself,” Ursa stuttered as her trembling hands massaged his stomach.

Zuko smiled as his love-struck mother awkwardly worked her way down to his crotch. Now that he was at peace with what they had done together, Zuko found that he really enjoyed his mother’s ogling. It filled him with pride, and was no longer ashamed to do a bit of ogling himself.

Zuko looked up and down his mother’s body with a loving smile on his face; her mature and elegant features were very pleasing to the eye. Her black hair was a perfect contrast to her pale skin, and her radiant eyes were perfectly outlined by her dark eyelashes. 

Zuko suddenly realized why he had always been strangely attracted to his sister; it was because she looked so much like their beautiful mother. Zuko hadn’t noticed it before, but after examining Ursa’s face more closely he was sure of it. It was her lips that truly reminded him of Azula, and now it was hard not to see his sister’s adolescent face hidden in Ursa’s more developed facial features.

Zuko had to look down at Ursa’s body to get his thoughts of Azula out of his head. His mother’s full breasts and shapely hips reminded him nothing of his sister, which relieved him.

Ursa had finished with Zuko’s upper body and got on her knees to wash the rest of him, and she tried to regain her calm confidence that she had earlier. She wanted this bath to be like they were when Zuko was young, but that nostalgic feeling had only lasted for so long. Ursa’s mind was racing with conflicted feelings of lust and motherhood, and she lowered her head as she continued scrubbing Zuko’s lower body.

Ursa began to lecture herself in her head. “We decided this was wrong. We cannot act on these inappropriate feelings again. Zuko has a wife. I am not his wife. Zuko is my son…my baby boy. I am not his lover.”

She let out a quiet gasp and realized that Zuko’s genitals needed to be washed. They hung there in front of her like an ostrich-horses’. Much like his chest and abs, Zuko’s penis continued to fill Ursa with lust and wonder. However, this was washing and not love making. Ursa had to force herself to see the large phallus simply as a part of her son’s body rather than an extremely attractive sexual object, but she didn’t know if she was strong enough.


	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa loses control, and Zuko gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.

Ursa tried to calm down as she gently lifted the large organ to begin washing it. She held the tip between her thumb and index finger, and her other hand began scrubbing the soft flesh methodically. She was trying not to stare, but she had to pay attention to what she was doing. She cupped Zuko’s delicate scrotum and cleaned it ever so carefully; she knew how sensitive a man’s testicles were. Her son’s felt so big in her hand, and they felt so powerful yet intriguingly vulnerable. Ursa stopped her washing for a moment. Without thinking she started to play with the delicate balls; she wiggled her fingers around them and gently tugged on their fleshy pouch.

Ursa blushed when she noticed that Zuko was getting hard. His long cock was twitching and throbbing gently as it slowly increased in size. Ursa released the tip, and she watched with interest and embarrassment as it raised itself up and pointed towards her.

“Sorry,” Zuko said quietly as he also began to blush.

“It’s alright,” Ursa said with a subtle shiver in her voice.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of it; Zuko’s manhood looked amazing up close. Every detail was in full view, and Ursa couldn’t help but compare it to Ozai’s. His was also quite large, but it was not as long as Zuko’s. Her husband’s was very thick and covered with throbbing veins, and she had many fond memories of it pounding into her, which had always caused a small amount of pain to go along with the pleasure. Zuko’s was much more elegant and smooth looking. Ozai’s stood out stood out almost perfectly straight, but Zuko’s had an alluring upward curve. His fleshy pink tip was just as beautifully shaped; Ursa caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a drop of precum oozing from the delightful flesh. She tried to tell herself it was just the water from the bath, but it was impossible to deny where the fluid was coming from. Zuko’s penis was calling out to her with every method it had.

Without warning, Ursa opened her mouth and shoved the tempting phallus down her throat. The damage had already been done, so Ursa saw no point in stopping now. Her son’s flawless erection was too much for her, and she completely abandoned all of her doubt and guilt once and for all. She let out muffled sounds of lust and delight as she bobbed her head frantically. Her lips grasped the slippery erection tightly, and her graceful tongue cradled Zuko’s entire length as it slid in and out of her mouth. Each time Ursa’s lips reached the hairy base of her prize, its smooth tip rammed the back of her throat. The skilled woman had a lot of control over her gag reflex, but Zuko’s powerful length was still more than enough to get a few wet gagging sounds out of her. Her spit oozed from between her lips and spread along Zuko’s firm shaft. She had no more shame, and she hoped Zuko would respond as graciously as his penis had.

Zuko had no time to react to his mother’s sudden enthusiasm, and he realized that he didn’t want to stop her. He had come to terms with what they had done earlier, but his decision to end their brief physical relationship was quickly forgotten. His mother was amazing, and he knew there was no use in resisting her or denying his true feelings. He had done enough flip flopping in his life; it was time to be decisive and act accordingly.

Ursa was now licking Zuko’s massive cock up and down sensually as she fondled his large sac. Zuko began to moan, which caused Ursa to finally look up at her beautiful child. Their eyes met, and Zuko nearly exploded. His breathtaking mother was on her needs with the tip of his penis placed gently between her lips as if she were giving it a gentle kiss. Her luscious lips glistened as they suckled, and her eyes trapped Zuko in their lustful gaze. Ursa reminded him of Azula yet again; her eyes were more cunning now than motherly. The Fire Lord didn’t know what aroused him more…the fact that his own mother was pleasuring him orally, the fact that he was seeing her more and more simply as a woman with each lick, or the fact that she made him think of having his frighteningly erotic sister’s head between his legs. Whatever the true reason, Zuko wanted Ursa. He wanted to make love to this beautiful woman, even if that meant betraying Mai. If this was how he and his mother were going to reunite and express their love, then so be it. They gazed into each other’s eyes, and they instantly knew they both wanted to continue.

“Are you ready?” Ursa asked as she cupped her heavy breasts.

She could feel how tense he was getting, and it was only a matter of time before she would have a chance to taste everything her son had to offer. Each rhythmic throb of his burning phallus brought him closer.

“Well…?” Ursa whined as she nuzzled her nose against Zuko’s swollen tip. A drop of precum stuck to her nose. “I think I’ve earned a little reward,” she giggled.

“Not just yet,” Zuko said slyly. Now that he was comfortable with his new found intimacy with his mother, he wanted to completely indulge himself.

Before Ursa could object, Zuko was out of the tub. She watched his stunning backside with longing as she gracefully left the room. The curious woman sprung out after him, and she was greeted with her son’s gorgeous body sprawled out on her bed with his proud erection begging for release. Ursa felt her legs buckle; she knew what Zuko wanted.

The entranced mother glided across the room; she came to the side of the bed and slowly slid onto her son’s stomach. Her soaked womanhood oozed against Zuko’s sturdy abs, and she could feel his erection gently pressing against her round ass. She quickly got lost in her son’s golden eyes, and she began to grind herself against his gorgeous body. Her swollen labia smeared her juices against Zuko’s smooth skin. His sculpted body was more than enough to stimulate her, but she wanted to experience the thrill of having her son inside her. Zuko twitched with anticipation gently against her backside, and it was obvious that he had a similar thing in mind. 

As Ursa slowly lifted herself in preparation for Zuko’s erection, the young Fire Lord slid from underneath her and stood up on the bed. His arousal pointed at Ursa with pride, and the raven haired woman got on her back as if she were hypnotized. Her elegant legs spread before her son’s eyes and showed off her beautiful womanhood. The delicate pink flower was surrounded by dark curls that were beautifully contrasting to the woman’s pale skin, and it gave off a faint scent that pulled Zuko in like a magnet. This opening was a precious prize that was not offered to just anyone, which could also be said of Zuko’s manhood. They were royalty after all, and their bodies reflected that. They were the pinnacle of masculine and feminine beauty, and the thought of embracing this unity through intercourse thrilled these beautiful creatures.


	6. Explosions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.

Without a single word, Zuko mounted Ursa and placed himself at her entrance. Ursa gasped, and she nearly fainted from her intense excitement. Her beautiful son teased her lips with the tip of his manhood, and he smiled warmly as she began to rock side to side gently. She wanted to feel him inside her so badly that she trembled and groaned; her hand caressed Zuko’s thigh in encouragement. Ursa’s radiant skin rubbed against the soft sheets of the bed, while her delicate pussy oozed with pleasure and began to stain the scarlet sheets. 

It was maddening for both of them, but Zuko kept himself unsheathed for the time being. He longed to fill Ursa with his powerful erection, but he was enjoying the reactions from her as he teased her. Ursa’s large breasts heaved with each breath, and her nipples stuck out fully erect. Zuko’s roaming eyes caught sight of this, and his hand cupped Ursa’s left breast. She moaned softly and reached out to her son; her delicate fingers touched his lips. 

“Please—,” Ursa began to plead before she was cut off by her own sudden moaning. “Please. I can’t last like this…”

Zuko understood, and he was happy to oblige. The mother and son shared a passionate kiss and grasped each other’s hands before they made the plunge.

Ursa was quickly sent into waves of pleasure and ecstasy as if she were in one of her wildest dreams or fantasies. There had been so much conflicted buildup to this moment, and the penetration did not disappoint her. Her son fit inside her perfectly; she was the perfect sheath for his firm sword. Even though Zuko was quite large, Ursa was able to make plenty of room for him while still being able to remain snug and intimate. The former Fire Lady was used to large men after being with Ozai, but she was beginning to truly believe that Zuko was even larger. A truth that became more and more obvious with each thrust. Ursa’s moist inner walls squeezed around the welcomed guest as it slid painlessly to her limit. Zuko’s sac was pressed firmly between his mother’s legs, while his shaft enjoyed the warm depths of Ursa’s opening. He paused for a moment after completely sheathing himself, which he had never been able to do with Mai. His entire penis was engulfed by Ursa, and Zuko wanted to stay inside her forever. Although the thought made him a little lightheaded, this was where he came from. This was where he was born, and he was returning the favor with everything his mother gave him. Ursa deserved all the pleasure in the world.

As he slowly began to push into her again, the Fire Lord looked down and gazed at his mother to gauge her reaction; it was obvious that she was in love. Her eyes were half shut, and she stared back at him seductively. Her gorgeous lips were wet, and they had a subtle glossy shine. They parted slightly every time Zuko hit an especially tender spot, and her tongue would venture out to keep her pouted lips moist. It was hard to deny that he had always found her to be beautiful, and he continued to compare her to Mai. His wife was attractive in her own way, but the voluptuous goddess moaning beneath him was something else. 

She was his mother. 

“Zuko…” she groaned softly. She wetted her lips and began kissing up and down his neck, and her hands ventured to his stunning chest. That fact that her little boy had such a perfect body still sent shivers down her spine. As he continued his firm thrusting, she explored his body once again. No matter how many times she touched him, it felt so new. Zuko’s muscular shoulders were dripping with sweat and leftover moisture from their bath; Ursa massaged them lovingly. When the eager young man quickened his pace, Ursa quickly latched onto his tight ass. It was perfectly shaped, and it felt so firm in her lustful grasp. She rubbed her hands up and down the smooth cheeks and spanked one playfully. The sharp smacking sound delighted her, but the gruff moan that escaped Zuko’s lips was even more thrilling.

“Moan for mommy,” Ursa whispered as she slid a finger between Zuko’s clenched cheeks and tickled his opening.

Rather than the moan she wanted, Ursa was rewarded with adorable high pitched groans from her lovely son. She was glad she had tested this special place earlier on; she realized Zuko enjoyed it. It was delightfully naughty, and it gave her a chance to enjoy the more boyish qualities of Zuko’s voice. It was rather obvious that he had never experienced the sensation of anal sex; he was ridiculously tight. Ursa’s moist finger could barely get itself in an inch deep. The horny woman smiled mischievously as she fantasized about a man taking her son from behind and spreading Zuko’s tight opening with his massive cock. This guilty fantasy made Ursa blush, and she pulled Zuko closer to her as she continued to tease him.

Zuko tried to continue his thrusting, but his arms gave way. The young Fire Lord shivered with pleasure as he lay on top of his mother; her finger was still enjoying Zuko’s private place.

“Don’t quit on me now,” Ursa laughed.

Zuko quickly propped himself back up and shoved his throbbing cock back inside her without saying a word; Ursa cried out and wrapped herself around him. She cried her son’s name as he thrust himself deeper and deeper into her wet center. Zuko’s powerful body flexed as it grasped and squeezed his new lover, and his rapid thrusts managed to be intoxicatingly forceful yet tender. In the middle of all the grunting and pounding, Ursa could still make out the subtle tickle of Zuko’s testicles jostling between her legs. Ursa’s legs created a tight lock around her son, and her arms and hands wandered around his ripped back. Any particularly potent thrust caused her to gasp and pinch Zuko’s firm skin, and Zuko answered with a loving moan and a kiss on Ursa’s forehead.

This passionate lovemaking continued for what seemed like hours, until Zuko changed the paced a little. He grabbed one of his mother’s massive breasts and latched onto the hardened nipple. His tongue circled the pointed bud gracefully as his lips suckled on the tender flesh, which brought Ursa to tears. Her back arched, and she purred as her hands cradled her boy’s head and pushed him closer to her chest.

Ursa’s mind went back to the happiest time in her life, when she was a mother in the royal palace. To feel a pair of lips sucking at her breast again sent her through spiraling emotions that were intensified by the throbbing member pounding and massaging her soaking womanhood. She closed her eyes and pictured Zuko as an infant in her arms and pressed against her chest; the actual feeling of Zuko passionately sucking on her brought unexpected images into Ursa’s head. She now envisioned Zuko as he was when she was banished; the young prince was naked and still attached to her engorged breast. Ursa kept her eyes shut tightly as these visions and feelings passed through her like a strangely vivid dream. The nude image of a young Zuko aroused Ursa in a way she had never known and had never wanted to know, but soon the image of her boy began to change again. His tiny penis became erect and jutted out from between his legs as Ursa cradled him. Although it was a less than impressive erection in terms of size, the vision made Ursa whimper with lust. Having her boy in her arms again while suckling her nipple was what she really wanted, and she had it. But this irresistible phallus brought a new intimacy and passion that went beyond anything their relationship had been before.

“Cum for mommy!” she whispered to her young fantasy.

“I love you,” replied her grown up son.

Zuko released his mother’s nipple and began to pull out of her warm embrace, but Ursa’s long legs kept him from escaping. She kept him right where she wanted him, which was safe and warm inside of her. The loving mother never wanted her boy to leave her again, and being literally attached at the hip was too much to give up.

Zuko stared down at Ursa with a sudden look of concern, and his vigorous thrusts died down to uncertain prodding.

“I can’t…I’m gonna…” he shuddered.

“I know,” Ursa said slyly as she pulled him into a wet kiss. Her tongue penetrated his lips with the same love and vigor that Zuko’s penis had showed hers. The two lovers kept their eyes open and paid attention to every glimmer and hidden emotion in each other’s eyes. Ursa broke the kiss suddenly and stared at the gorgeous boy on top of her; she was still amazed how he was like some beautiful fantasy that had come to life. Never had she seen such a stunning young man. Zuko had the rugged good looks of his father, while having enough of his mother’s youthful beauty to make him truly amazing to behold. Ursa continued to fall in love with him, and she refused to let him go. Even his scar gave him an exotic sexual appeal that made her shiver like a horny teenager. His dark hair was also enough to make her wet and dizzy with desire; she took every opportunity she could to run her fingers through it and enjoy its soft perfection.

“Don’t hold back,” she moaned as she carefully reached for his engorged testicles. They felt strangely heavy; Ursa held them gently and massaged her son’s tight sac as if she were trying to coax his seed out.

This lit a spark in Zuko and he was once again pushing himself deep into his mother; their crotches burned and tingled with pleasure as their sweaty bodies melded together. Ursa’s breasts cushioned Zuko’s broad chest as he smashed against her, and she rocked her hips into him as much as she was able to. Her pink folds were desperately trying to milk Zuko’s manhood.

Suddenly Zuko let out a deep groan that echoed throughout the room, and a hot burst of cum filled Ursa. It was immediately followed by several more lustful explosions, until the regal woman was overflowing with her son’s seed. Zuko panted and felt his energy draining, but he was determined to bring his mother to her climax. Soon their equally enthusiastic bucking and thrusting was shaking the bed as well as Ursa’s large breasts.

It didn’t take long for Ursa to reach her incredible peak. The shocking heat of Zuko’s semen mixed with Ursa’s intense emotions sent her into an orgasm that nearly caused her to pass out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her head was swimming with intense imagery of love and lust. She opened her mouth to cry her son’s name, but nothing came out. Her mouth simply remained agape as her head pulled back in ecstasy. The rhythmic contractions of Ursa’s sex kept Zuko’s where it belonged as he continued to release everything he had to offer. Their crotches were turned into a sticky mess, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced.

“I’m yours, Zuko…”


	7. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Ursa reach the end of their night of bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

The royal lovers stayed in each other’s arms, until so much time had passed that Zuko’s body was actually becoming aroused again. He and Ursa hadn’t said a word since their wonderful climaxes; they simply rested and enjoyed each other’s warmth. They hadn’t even moved. Zuko’s arousal had been spent, but now it was growing again between his mother’s legs. The Fire Lord instinctively started to thrust gently into the woman’s moist opening. She was still fairly wet, and Zuko’s leftover semen provided extra lubricant.

“You’re just too much, Zuko,” Ursa said with a sweet smile. She kissed him gently on his cheek as a mother would rather than a lover. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I think we’re both due for a break. You might want to keep going, but I think your body is trying to tell you something,” she giggled as she gave him a gentle pat on the ass to let him know he could stop his feeble thrusts. “You might not want to admit it, but you’re tired.”

Zuko didn’t listen to her advice and tried to pick up his pace, but he could only manage to awkwardly slide himself in and out of her. It was far from what he was capable of at his full strength. Ursa smacked him again until he got the message.

“Sorry…” Zuko muttered.

“It’s alright,” Ursa replied as she began to play with Zuko’s gorgeous hair. “You can clean me if you’d like though…” Her words trailed off into a hesitant whisper.

Zuko pushed himself up off of his mother slowly and unsheathed his partially erect cock, which managed to squeeze another moan from Ursa. She sat up quickly and flipped her hair back and forth, and her heavy breasts bounced back to their normal positions. Zuko stood by the side of the bed for a moment and stretched. Ursa still couldn’t keep her eyes off her son, and she eyed his incredible ass as she tried to make her hair look more presentable. When Zuko finished his brief stretches he made his way over to the bath.

“Where are you going?” Ursa asked casually without turning around to check.

“I thought you wanted me to clean you?” Zuko said as he stood in the doorway.

“Couldn’t you just clean me here?” Ursa purred sweetly. She moved over to the other side of the bed against the wall and hugged a pillow to her chest. “It’s so much more comfortable here.” She batted her eyelashes and bit her lip.

“But I…” Zuko had no idea what his mother wanted.

“Listen to your mother, Zuzu.” Zuko had forgotten that Azula wasn’t the only one who had called him that, and it was certainly more appealing coming from Ursa.

Ursa continued to clutch the pillow as she spread her legs in an attempt to give Zuko a hint, and she could feel herself getting wet for him again. Zuko finally understood what she meant and sat back onto the bed. He tried to lay flat on his stomach, but his erection wouldn’t allow it. So he had to bend over to reach Ursa’s sweet juices. Ursa was thrilled to have her boy sucking and licking her body again; she adored the wet sounds of his suckling.

Zuko tasted his mother’s juices as well as his own. There was quite a lot of semen left between her glistening lips, and Zuko made sure to clean everything thoroughly. He glided his tongue up and down each of her outer lips individually and paid close attention to the moans Ursa made. The royal lady chose not to shave between her legs, but she kept her dark curls trimmed. The smooth flesh around her slit was like a puffy cushion; it was beautiful and somehow tender in a motherly way. Zuko kissed the large lips and buried his face in the wet mound, while Ursa’s hair tickled his nose. His tongue massaged her pink folds carefully. Ursa’s breathing was becoming heavy and sporadic; anything her son did felt so perfect.

The Fire Lord realized that he was fully erect again, but he still concentrated on Ursa. His massive hardon was burning, but it would have to remain unattended to. Zuko’s tongue ventured into her pink center and licked it clean. When he finally tickled her clit, Ursa gasped and quickly grabbed his head. Zuko could feel her hands trembling, and her legs shook more violently than he expected. In between her panting Ursa began to whisper to herself, and Zuko could just barely make out what she was saying.

“My baby…my baby…”

As Ursa’s whispers began to change into sweet whimpers, she could feel her body heating up. She squeezed Zuko’s head between her legs and pinned him down. It was too hard to let him go; she had to keep this going in any way she could. Other than her ragged breaths, Ursa was completely silent. Her head tilted back, and she tried to take in every sensation that flowed and throbbed through her body. It was less intense than her previous orgasm, but something new and unexpected happened. Zuko was greeted with a sudden burst of liquid that splashed against his chin and into his mouth. He was caught off guard and sat up coughing as Ursa’s pussy finished squirting. The bed sheets between them were soaked.

“I’m sorry!” she cried out in embarrassment. She’d never experienced that type of orgasm, and she would have stopped it if she could.

“It’s fine,” Zuko said calmly as he recovered from the initial shock. “But I think we should finish our cleaning in the bath.”

He got up and started going back to heat up the water, but Ursa leapt up from the bed and grabbed him from behind. She rested her head against his sturdy shoulder and draped her arms around him.

“What’s going to happen now?” she asked with a sudden uneasiness. “What if I’m…” She hugged him tightly, and Zuko stroked her arms lovingly. It was hard for Ursa to feel too nervous while she was so close to her son; his hard body made her feel so safe. Nothing could knock him over.

“We’ll worry about that when we have to,” Zuko sighed. He sounded less panicked than Ursa had expected.

“But you have a wife and so many responsibilities now. I could have just ruined everything for you.”

“You could never ruin anything,” Zuko said with unwavering confidence. “But you’re right about my wife and responsibilities. As unfair as it would be to you and the child, I can’t let anyone know what we’ve done. No matter how much it hurts…this has to be a secret, whether there’s a child or not.”

“You’re right,” Ursa sighed with relief. “But please don’t worry about me. I’ve placed enough of a burden on you already. After what I’ve made you do, it would be terrible of me to expect so much of you.”

“I wanted to be with you…you didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do.” Zuko’s words were enough to convince Ursa of his honesty, but what was happening between his legs was even more assuring. “No matter what happens, I don’t regret anything. I’ve lived my life with too much regret and self doubt. I love you, and that’s all that matters.”

“You’re so…mature,” Ursa whispered almost to herself as her hand found its way to Zuko’s manhood. She pinched it gently between her thumb and two fingers and began to stroke its entire length slowly.

“I want you…” Zuko moaned, “…to come back with me and live in the palace. It’s where you belong.”

“I think it would be best if I stayed here, until I knew for sure…” She was suddenly very conscious of her stomach as if she could already tell there was something growing inside of her. Zuko could almost sense it too. The warmth of his mother’s stomach and the fullness of her breasts pressing against his back suddenly seemed so much more noticeable.

“I won’t let us be separated any longer,” Zuko insisted.

“Zuko. I think it’s for the best,” Ursa said sternly as she moved her fingers down to fondle his scrotum. “Once I know for sure that I’m not pregnant, or once I give birth…I’ll return to the Fire Nation. I would feel more comfortable that way.”

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to lie…” Zuko said as fear and guilt finally started to take him over.

“I’ll do all the lying for you. You won’t have to worry about anything. I’ll say the child was from a previous marriage that ended before I decided to return to the Fire Nation. It will be my burden and not yours. There’s no reason for anyone to believe anything different.”

“But— ” Zuko stammered.

“End of discussion,” Ursa retorted in a commanding parental tone, yet the wet kiss she placed on his neck was anything but parental. 

Ursa was now Zuko’s lover as well as his mother, and the loving way she caressed his powerful erection was a strange reminder of both roles. As Zuko finally accepted his mother’s plan, he released his pent up lust. His hot cum splashed into Ursa’s cupped left hand, while she milked him with her right.

“That’s my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment. ^_^


End file.
